JTHM Dove's cry murder
by nightmare-NNY-fan
Summary: Squee's parents get killed in an accident. Nny finds out and tries to help Squee without him knowing, but someone's out to get Squee, it's up to Nny to protect him, but Nny has to battle his own problems too, can he balance them and protect Squee?
1. Chapter 1

JTHM Fanfic: Dove's Cry Murder  
Ch. 1 Accidents of Blood

-Todd Casil ran through unfamiliar streets covered in bruises and blood. All he could think about was what had just happened earlier today, Sunday early afternoon:  
His parents and himself were driving down the highway when his dad started yelling at him about something Todd didn't understand. Todd's dad then opened his widow and through Todd out of it. Todd was fine because he was small enough for the cars to just drive on over him without hurting him, but while his parents were looking behind them the car in front of them came to a stop and they crashed. When Todd looked back he saw blood pouring off of his father's head and arm. They were dead. Todd got out from under the cars as best he could because no one would stop for him. Todd ran to his parents and hugged their cold bodies and cried over them. After that, he ran blindly trying to find his way back home, back to Shmee. Tears kept filling up his eyes making it even more difficult to see where he was going.

-Johnny C. was walking back to his house with a questionable smile on his face, blood on his clothes and knives, and a cherry brainfreezy in his hand as the sky darkened to black with the set sun. He noticed that at his neighbor's house little Squee was attempting to get in to his room through his window. When Squee slipped a little Nny ran over to him. Nny got close enough before Squee entered his room to see the tears falling from Squee's face and the bruises and blood covering little Squee.  
-Nny sat on Squee's window sill and stared up at the full moon as he listened to Squee's talk with Shmee:

Squee- sob sniff sob Shmee! It's terrible! Mom and Dad…They're dead!

Shmee-They were evil people and their end was for the best.

Squee- No, they weren't mean people, Shmee! I'm the one that's mean! It's my fault they're dead. sob

Shmee- That can't be true.

Squee- sniff It is! They were looking back at me as they through me out the window on the highway! And-

Shmee- Well, they shouldn't be doing that! Nice people wouldn't do that! Any kind of parent wouldn't do that!

Squee was unable to come up with something to say to that.

Nny- For once, I agree with the bear… They weren't nice people.

Squee- SQUUUUEEEEEEEEeeeeee…!

Squee tried to swallow his screams as he saw the sincere concern on Nny's face as he continued staring out into the night sky.

-Nny heard the alarms and gun shots before either Squee or Shmee. A 24/7 store just in view from Squee's window was being robbed. Squee got up to look out the window at the mayhem a long side Nny, not even realizing how close he was to Nny. Nny and Squee looked up at the moon simultaneously and saw a white dove fly in front of it and a single wild shot covered the sky in blood with a loud cry from the dove filling their ears. After a moment in thought, Squee turned and realized that Nny's boots were directly in front of Squee's face. Squee made a small squeak and quickly moved to Shmee's side.

Squee- …Shmee? What should I do? I've got no one to turn to? I don't have any friends.

Nny was hurt by this comment, but quietly listened on.

Shmee- You can live here. Take care of yourself. I'll help you whenever you need it. Now you need to go to sleep, you've got school tomorrow.

Squee-But, what about money? And cooking? And? And?

Shmee-We'll worry about those things when we get there for now sleep.

Squee laid down and fell deeply into thoughts of his parents. He forgot about Nny in all his other stresses and worries. Squee began crying himself to sleep and in his sleep he called out:  
Squee- Dad! Mom! Don't die! Please, don't die! Shmee! Help them Shmee! Anybody! Anyone, please help them! sob Shmee! They aren't mean people! They aren't! It's my fault for being born that they are so upset all the time!…

As Nny listened to Squee's cries he made his own resolve. He was going to help Squee, somehow. With that thought he leapt from Squee's window and went home.

-At home Nny talked with Nail Bunny about Squee:

Nail Bunny-…So, now Squee's all on his own and you'd like to help him?

Nny- Yeah! So, in the morning I'll go over and… make him breakfast?

Nail Bunny- No. You don't want to scare him do you?

Nny- Well, that would ruin any chance of him ever coming to me if he ever needs anything, instead of that bear!

Nail Bunny- See? So, if you want to help him you should do it without him noticing.

Nny- Okay, that sounds reasonable.

The dough boys enter:

Nail Bunny- It will be difficult to protect him and help him at times without being seen, but try not to have Squee see you.

Mr. Eff- Don't help Squee! Kill him! He's only a cruel, useless human, exactly like the rest of mankind! Use him to feed the blood wall, like you do with the rest of his kind!

Nny- No! I would never do that to Squee! He's never hurt me like the others have! He may be afraid of me, but he's never wanted harm done to anyone! Not even his evil parents!

Psycho Doughboy- Then, kill yourself. Your constant scaring him is his main problem in this torturing world.

Nny- I can't do that! If, I did that who would look after Squee! That lying bear would only lead to Squee's down fall!

Psycho Doughboy- His parents and Shmee can do a better job than you. They don't scare Squee like you do. They can take care of Squee without making him fearful.

Nny- Squee's parents are dead! Gone! Deceased! They can't take care of him any more! They didn't even care about him when they were alive! They were sadistic and cruel to Squee! They'd never do what I'm doing to help Squee even though he's their kid! They were self-centered beings who cared about nothing, but themselves just like everyone else in this screw up world! I'm the only one who's not fucked up enough to be incapable of helping Squee!

Mr. Eff- His parents corruption will be in Squee. He's as corrupt as they were! As corrupt as the rest of the damned world! Just feed him to the blood wall and find happiness in not having to worry about that insignificant and messed up child!

Nny- No! Squee may think that he's done terrible things to his parents, but they're only blaming him for their problems! Squee did nothing wrong! His parents weren't capable of taking care of a child and thus blame him for everything! Squee's just to kind to think that maybe he isn't the problem, and that his parents are!

Mr. Eff- And what makes you think you're so capable of taking care of a young impressionable child!

Nny took a step back in shock and uncertainty and knocked a bucket of blood over. Nny luckily caught the bucket before all the blood spilled out onto the cold floor.

Nny- I have to 'feed' the blood wall.

Nny just brushed by the Doughboys still full of uncertainty, but he felt the had to give it a try at least for Squee. The Doughboys and Nail Bunny followed after him. They all left to 'feed' the blood wall.

-End of Chapter 1-


	2. Chapter 2

JTHM Fanfic: Dove's Cry Murder  
Ch. 2 Death in Numbers

-Nny was sitting in front of the TV watching a commercial when Nail Bunny came in:

Nail Bunny- It's about time Squee woke up. You better get moving or you'll be late!

Nny- Okay!

Nny ran out the door and headed for Squee's window. He got there just in time to see Squee walk out his bedroom door with Shmee in his arms. Nny watched them down the stairs before following after them. Squee got out the milk from the refrigerator, the cereal from the pantry, and a spoon out from a drawer. Squee went to go get a bowl from a cupboard, but it was too high up. Squee grabbed a chair and pulled it over by the cupboards. Squee climbed up the chair and stood on the counter. He opened up the cupboards and pulled out a bowl which he set on the counter. Squee then moved to the side of the chair to grab the cupboards door. While reaching for it Squee lost his balance and fell closing his eyes. Nny rushed out to catch him, but remembered what Nail Bunny told him the day before. Instead of catching Squee, Nny put Shmee under Squee to break the fall and Nny ran back on the stairs where Squee couldn't see him.

Squee- Ow! Oh, no! Shmee! Are you all right?

Shmee- I'm fine. Except for the fact that you're on top of me!

Squee- Oh! Sorry, Shmee!

Squee got up quickly, sweetly smiled at Shmee, and thanked him for what Nny had done. Nny had an extreme desire to stab Shmee, but didn't move. Squee picked up his breakfast from the counter and put it on the table. Squee ate and then left to go get ready for school. It was a mission for Nny to avoid being seen, but he managed to get into Squee's parents room before Squee got to the stairs. Nny despised this room, due to the fact that Squee was either torn out of every picture or not in them at all. Nny creaked open the door to see if Squee was okay and whether or not Nny could get out of this room and enter a different one. It took a while for Squee to get all his things together, but Nny didn't mind as long as he got out of that room.

-Squee's walk to school was hardly peaceful. Around every corner it seemed there were new people who wanted to harm Squee. Nny kept having to pull people behind bushes quietly, knock people out then kill them, or kill them in the first blow and then run to catch up with Squee. Even some dogs tried to attack Squee! Nny had his hands full the entire walk to school. At school Nny found that Squee had a friend that was completely capable of keeping harm away from Squee, so Nny left for a while to get a brainfreezy and kill people the way he liked to.

-Squee arrived at school to find Pepito already there and blasting the skin off of other kids faces with his laser beams. Pepito stopped when he noticed Squee had arrived and went to greet him.

Pepito- Hi Squee! How has life been going? My dad's been getting a huge amount of people to add to our basement, you should see it again sometime!

Squee thought in horror about his parents arriving in Pepito's basement and what terrible things could be happening to them at this very moment. The bell rang and Pepito dragged the now troubled Squee to class. Class went on like it did every other day, but Squee just couldn't concentrate. His mind kept returning to the fact that his parents were dead. At lunch Squee snuck away from Pepito and went to the restroom to cry in a stall. Squee had done such a good job of keeping his cool all day, but he just couldn't handle it. The fact that his parents were dead was plaguing him nonstop. Squee did his best to cover up the fact that he had been crying before he returned to class. Class went on without anyone knowing Squee had been crying all lunch, though Pepito was curious.

-Nny barely arrived in time to catch Squee exiting the school and parting ways with Pepito. It was the same on the walk home as it was on the walk to school, tons of people were trying to harm Squee. Nny got ahead of Squee before Squee got home to find that there were people robbing Squee's house! Nny ran ahead making sure to kill anyone he saw along the way. Once Nny reached the house he quickly killed the people, threw the bodies out the window, and attempt to return the items they were stealing to their rightful positions before Squee arrived.

-Squee entered his house to find blood covering the room. Squee trembled and screamed. When his shock had lifted enough for him to move he ran up to his bedroom, to Shmee.

Squee- Shmee! Bloods covering the living room! Did the scary neighbor man come over? Did he hurt you?

Shmee- The evil man did come over and killed people. More people lost just because he needed to fill his pitiful life. He only kills for enjoyment and then tries to justify it with his twisted logic. Don't ever trust him.

Squee believed what Shmee said and picked him up to go fix dinner.

-Nny had trouble staying hidden through Squee and Shmee's conversation. He found that Nail Bunny had been completely correct, Nny has to stay hidden or risk scaring Squee away for whatever reason Nny didn't understand and that he deeply wanted to kill that bear. He followed Squee and Shmee down the stairs and watched carefully after Squee as he prepared dinner. Nny made sure Squee didn't burn down the house or fall off the counter again. Once Squee had finished Squee headed up stairs to do his homework, then get ready for bed. After Squee laid down in his bed, Nny went outside and came into Squee's bedroom through the window as if on one of his usual visits. Once Nny was in he planned on talking with Squee like usual, but Squee was fast asleep already and Nny wasn't in much of a talking mood, so Nny just sat on the window sill for a few minutes making sure no one else was out trying to harm Squee before he leapt off towards his house.

When he arrived at home, Nail Bunny came up to greet him.

Nail Bunny- Hello Nny. How did today go?

Nny- I didn't think looking after Squee would be a full time job. What causes little Squee to be so disaster prone.

Nail Bunny- I don't know. But, he's safe now at least.

Nny- Yes and I have time to let out some stress.

Nny went down into his basement and soon after screams of the unlucky victims of Nny's stress poured into the house.

-End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

JTHM Fanfic: Dove's Cry Murder

Chapter 3 Bleeding Heart

-A week had passed in a similar fashion, but over that time Squee began to find out that Nny could be watching over him. It became more apparent with the increasing number of corpses lying around and the bloody hand and foot prints following almost everywhere Squee went. Squee was laying in his bed Sunday night awaiting Nny's arrival when the window opened:

Squee- Eee! gulp …Thank you.

Nny- What are you thanking me for?

Nny tried to sound like he had no idea what Squee was talking about.

Squee- Everything. You've been helping me, protecting me. Why are you being so nice to me? Why do you care?

Nny- I don't know. Your innocence? Your pureness? Maybe it's just because unlike everyone else in this f ed up world you seem to be a nice person.

Squee- No. No! NO! I'm a terrible person! I'm… I was mean to my parents, I was a horrible burden to them. A horrible, horrible person.

Nny- But, you never desired to hurt them. They wanted to hurt you, but you would never lift a finger to hurt them. I would have hurt them.

Squee- You're the nice person, not me.

Squee gave Nny a sweet, sincere smile. When Shmee interrupted the moment.

Shmee- No he's not! He's an evil, mean man, who kills others for his own enjoyment!

Nny- The bear lies! I don't kill for enjoyment!

Nny prepared to stab Shmee, but Squee spoke up.

Squee- I dislike killing, but the scary neighbor man's been killing to protect me and that makes him a nice person.

Another special moment, Nny goes to leave, but Squee hasn't finished yet.

Squee- Tomorrow morning, instead of hiding, come out and eat breakfast with us.

Nny gave a big toothy smile.

Nny- Sure.

And with that Nny jump from the window.

Shmee- You shouldn't have done that.

Squee thought back to the past week and how lonely he felt in that house with only Shmee to keep him company. Squee also thought of how not even his parents had looked out for him when something was trying to due Squee harm. Squee didn't have any friends except for the son of Satan, Pepito and Squee was very afraid of him, so he hadn't told Pepito that Squee's parents were dead. No one except Nny knew or understood how alone, upset, and scared Squee felt. Now Nny can come over and Squee wouldn't be alone, someone who cares remotely about Squee would be there with him.

Squee- I know, but I wanted to.

Squee fell to sleep.

-Nny entered his house. Nny went to talk to Nail Bunny and avoid the doughboys because they'd just tell him to 'immortalize the moment'.

Nail Bunny-How did it go?

Nny- …Well? Squee took me by surprise. He found out I was helping him and now he want me to come over for breakfast?

Nail Bunny- That's good. He's not as afraid of you as he was before. So, what's wrong?

Nny- Well, what am I supposed to do? I haven't eaten with anyone except you and the doughboys in a long time. What do I say? Should I help him prepare breakfast? Do I just pop in through the window in the morning and wake him up or do I go to the door and ring the door bell?

Nail Bunny- Just be yourself Nny and try your best not to scar him too badly. Other then that you'll be fine.

Nny- Okay.

Screams of terror and pleas for help filled the room from the basement.

Nny- They're getting noisy again. I better head down and shut them up before they give me a head ache.

Nny went down to the basement and after a few screams of pain it became quiet again.


	4. Chapter 4

JTHM Fanfic: Dove's Cry Murder  
Chapter 4 Dying Alone

-Nny hurried to Squee's window. When Nny arrived in Squee's room it was empty. He hurried down the stairs and looked around for him in the kitchen. Squee was on the counter again and losing his balance. Nny picked Squee up and put him on the ground.

Squee- Eeeeee…!!!

Nny got the bowls down for Squee. Squee had the cereal and everything already on the table, so they both sat down at opposite ends of the tale to eat. There was an awkward silence for a few moments when Nny attempted to break the ice.

Nny- Um… So, where's Shmee?

Squee- Uh…I left him up in my room…Neither of you seem to like one another…

-Squee felt kind of uncomfortable and could tell Nny felt likewise, but Squee was glad to be around someone instead of being all alone in this house.

Squee- ! …Scary neighbor man?…Does anyone live with you in your house?

Nny- Aside from Nail Bunny and the Doughboys… no.

Squee- Do you have any friends?

Nny- Just you and Nail Bunny.

Squee- Family?

Nny- None that I can recall.

Squee stared at his half full cereal bowl and thought of how lonely he had been the last week and magnified it to a life time. Nny had been all alone this entire time. No one to talk to or laugh with. Maybe that's why he became the way he is now. Maybe he's lonely, too.

-Nny saw how sad and deep in thought Squee was and thought that maybe he'd said something wrong. He felt he should try to change the subject, without any references to killing.

Nny- Uh…So-

Squee- Why do you kill people?

The plan of staying away from the topic of killing was down the toilet and it wasn't Nny's fault this time. The whole thing threw Nny of guard.

Squee- If, not for enjoyment then what?

Nny- Uh… To keep an evil monster from getting loose and destroying everything?

Squee- Will you ever stop killing people?

Nny- No?

-Squee sighed and looked back down at his cereal. He'd finally worked up the courage to ask what he had wanted to:

Squee- Scary neighbor man? Are you lonely, like I am?

Squee thought of his parents and tears welled up in his eyes.

-Nny nervously looked around for what to do. He saw a napkin and grabbed it. He moved his chair closer to Squee. Nny sat there for a moment watching Squee cry before handing over the napkin. Squee looked up at the highly uncomfortable Nny. Nny set the napkin down on the table. Then Nny quickly turned away and moved his chair back to where it was before.

Nny- … Don't worry Squee. You aren't alone. You've got Shmee. You've got that friend of yours at school. And I'll be here for you. I won't let anyone hurt anyone you care about. That way you won't be lonely any more…and if I hang around you and your friends…I won't be lonely either.

That did the trick. Squee looked up at Nny with a smile and thanked him as Squee picked up the napkin to dry his eyes. Throughout what was left of the breakfast Nny and Squee were having a good time. Nny may have told more than a few jokes that scared Squee and said one too may things that involved killing, but Squee didn't mind. As long as Squee wasn't alone, he was happy. Once they finished Squee asked Nny to wait at the table to walk with Squee to school. Nny felt that this was a good start. Nny sat there for a while before Squee returned.

Squee- Okay. I'm ready to go.

Squee smiled happily at Nny.

Nny- Then, let's go.

Nny and Squee headed out the door. They had barely reached the front of Nny's house when they had come across a problem. A group of four men were standing in front of them and had pipes and one had a gun, how was Nny supposed to protect Squee without killing these people in front of him and scaring Squee away?

-End of Chapter Four-


	5. Chapter 5

JTHM Fanfic: Dove's Cry Murder  
Chapter 5 Fighting Together

-Nny stood there frustrated and waiting for one of the four guys to make a move. Unluckily the one with the gun moved first towards Nny and Squee.

Squee- SQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Guy with the gun- Freeze I've got a gun!  
The guy pointed it at Nny. Nny quickly reached up and slapped the gun right out of the guy's hand.

Nny- Not anymore.

Guy who had the gun- Grrrr. Get him!

All four of the guys charged at them. Nny pushed Squee back and dodged what blows he could. Nny was stuck on the fact that he doesn't want to scare Squee and kill these guys, but he also can't find a way to get Squee away quickly and safely. One of the guys went to go grab the gun, but Nny grabbed another guys pipe first and used it to knock out the guy after the gun. Nny stopped for a moment noticing that the guy was bleeding profusely and that if Nny did that too much it could scare Squee, too.

Squee- EEEEEEEEE!!!

The other two guys were going after Squee while Nny was distracted. Nny rushed to stop them from hurting Squee, but only arrived after the first blow and could only take the next two before getting them away from Squee. The three guys left weren't making it easy on Nny. They kept getting around him and trying to go after Squee causing Nny to get injured defending Squee.

-Squee was scared. The only person who cared at all about him was being beaten to a pulp and could die right in front of him like that kid from his school that got eaten by a dog. Why didn't Nny kill them like he did to everyone else, was the thought that ate away at Squee. Nny jumped in the way to take another blow and gave Squee a worried look that caused him to find an answer to his question. Nny was trying not to kill them in front of me, was the answer Squee had sought. Squee was worried about the well-being of Nny and didn't care if Squee saw someone die, but Squee was to afraid and couldn't think of how to say it.

Squee- Scary neighbor man…Nny!  
Without really thinking about it, Squee covered his eyes with his hands.

-Nny was confused for a moment before figuring out that Squee now wouldn't see him kill anyone, thus he wouldn't be scared away. So, Nny got out his knives and went on the offense. Nny stabbed one of the guys in the gut, another he pushed into a mailbox, and the final one he ripped apart with Nny's metal hooks. After the carnage was finished Nny went back to Squee and guided him through the multiple bodies to continue their walk to school.

Nny- You can open your eyes now. Those men won't be coming to hurt you anytime soon.

Squee- Are you all right scary neighbor man?

Nny- I'm fine though some of this blood is mine and I'll have some bruises, I'll just go get some bactine from the store after I've dropped you off at school. Don't worry about me. You need to look out for yourself. Someday in the future I may not be able to help you for whatever reason and you'll have to fend for yourself or at least protect yourself until I arrive. By the way, are you all right Squee?

Squee gave Nny a warm smile and turned back to continue walking. Nny didn't even notice they had stopped.

Squee- I'm fine now. I'm fine now that I have friends. You and Pepito. As long s I have you two, I'm sure I'll be fine.

Nny was overjoyed that Squee considered him a friend and Nny saw that Squee was actually talking to him kind of like he would to Shmee. Nny felt that maybe Squee was more open to Nny now at least more than before. All of that caused Nny to give a giant toothy grin to Squee as the continued walking towards Squee's school. Nny and Squee had to stop several times for Nny to kill some people who wanted to hurt them, but eventually they reached the school. School had already started.

Nny- Sorry I held you up. I'll go faster if we ever do this again. I'll see you after school.

Squee- It's okay. I didn't mind. What will you be doing?

Nny- Well, I'm going to get bactine and Brain Freezies, maybe even something for dinner. Would you like a Brain Freezie, too?

Squee- Yes! Thank you! Dinner?

Nny- What flavor? My favorite is cherry. Yeah, I'm out of any forms of food and I was thinking that because you got me breakfast, I'd cook something for dinner.

Squee- I'd like cherry too, please and thank you again, I'd like that very much.

Nny- Alright. You better get going or else you'll be really late and the evil demon brainwashing ninja teachers will steal your soul!

-With that Nny ran off happily and left Squee terrified. Squee screamed and ran for class to prevent any loss of his soul. Class went on like normal with Pepito blowing everyone up before class got out, only differences were that Squee was in trouble and Squee actually seemed happy hanging out with Pepito. After class and half the school was blown up Pepito ran after Squee to talk to him.

Pepito- Hey, Squee! Wait up! I was wondering if you'd want to come over and have dinner with my family and I tonight.

Squee wasn't sure what to say, 'No, I'm going over to the scary homicidal neighbor man's for dinner because my parents are dead', didn't seem like the right response.

Squee- Umm… I can't…I…uh…am not allowed to?

Pepito- I'm sure your parents would be okay with it. They don't seem to care about you much. They practically threw you out the door the last time you came over for dinner. They should be fine with having you come over again.

Squee- Uh…Um…Well, I… You see…

A shadow came over the two boys and stood over them with a big grin on his face which the boys couldn't see for a moment due to the sun temporarily blinding them when they looked up.

Nny- Hi Squeegee!! I brought your Brain Freezie!

The figure leaned down and handed Squee a Cherry Brain Freezie. Pepito looked confused as to who this man was.

Squee- Um… Thank you. Uh… Pepito, this…uh… is… um, Johnny? And…Johnny… this is Pepito.

Squee felt a little uncomfortable standing between them, but tried calming himself with the Cherry Brain Freezie in hand.

Pepito- Pleased to meet you. I'm the Anti-Christ, Son of the Dark Prince, Child of Darkness, The Altar Boy of Doom, and the Second Coming of Damnnation, but my mom and Squee call me Pepito.

Nny- The pleasure is all mine. I'm Johnny C., but you seem to be friends with Squee, so you can call me Nny.  
-Nny bowed while introducing himself. A random kid walk in on their introduction.

Random kid- Hey, look at all the freaks! They're all joining together to make some Freak Group!

All the random kids standing around- Hahahahahahaha!!

Pepito- Don't interrupt when others are talking!!  
Pepito blasted the kids with his lasers. Nny wasn't very happy with the whole concept of hurting kids, but they were being mean to Squee, Pepito, and himself, so he didn't stop Pepito from killing them. A guy came up from behind Nny and Squee, picked Squee up, and was about to put a knife to Squee's neck when Nny cut off the guys arm. Squee quickly closed his eyes, but it was a little too late. Nny pulled Squee from the man's grasp and killed the guy on the spot, in front of several parents, kids, and Pepito. None of the other people really cared or seemed to notice, but Pepito took great interest as Nny set Squee down. Squee looked in the opposite direction of the mutilated man and thanked Nny shakily.

Pepito- Wow! Nny, you're amazing! That was beautifully done! I would have blasted the skin off his face, but because you can't do that the way you did it was fine!

Nny ignored the appraisal and leaned down to Squee, noticing that he was shaking.

Nny- You saw that didn't you?

Squee- Yeah…It's okay…It wasn't the first time you killed someone in front of me, so if I was able to get over that, this should be no problem.  
-Squee gave a shaky smile as he tried calming himself down.

Nny- Okay…Sorry.  
Nny began to walk, Squee quickly followed.

Nny- I'm always scaring you and killing people in front of you. Sorry, Squee.

Squee- It's okay. I'm fine, no one's hurt, and you and I are still walking home together, so I see nothing for you to say sorry for.

Nny- I guess you're right.

Nny and Squee parted ways with Pepito and went on to Squee's house. The walk there was a lot like the walk to school, someone would attack, Squee would close his eyes, and Nny would kill them. At Squee's house Squee went to go do his homework and Nny stayed in the kitchen making dinner with the food he had picked up at the store. Once the food was done Nny and Squee had a joyful dinner together as they laughed and talked. Then it was time for Squee to go to bed.

Nny- Good night Squee.

Squee- Good night Nny… Will you be coming over tomorrow?

Nny- I will. Now, don't let the vampire worm babies bite!  
Nny leapt from the window leaving Squee terrified and imagining what vampire worm babies look like. Shmee seemed angry.

Shmee- I told you not to trust him and here you are going a whole day without me to hang around that evil murderer! You should kill him before he kills you!

Squee- The scary neighbor man isn't that bad and I would never hurt him, just like he would never hurt me.

Shmee- How can you be so sure! You better bring me with you tomorrow! I'm going to see if this 'friendly murderer' is really as nice as you say!

Squee wasn't sure what to do. He decided that it should be Nny's decision, if Nny's okay with it then Squee would be okay with it.

-Nny was back at home with Nail Bunny, talking about how fun it was with Squee and how they had had a really good time. The doughboy's interrupt Nny's reminiscing.

Mr. Eff- Sounds like you had the most glorious time with Squee. I'm glad to see you so happy, but what will you do if Squee gets scared or if he stops liking you any more. You must immortalize the moment make your happy times with Squee last forever!

Nny- No! No! No! Last time I listened to you and your 'immortilization' I ended up beaten up and bleeding on the ground! Not to mention the fact that I could never hurt Squee! He's just a kid! I may be a killer but I don't kill kids!!

Mr. Eff- All the kids in the world to day are just as corrupt as anyone else! Kill them before they spread their disease to you! Squee is one of…  
Before Mr. Eff had a chance to finish his sentence Nny threw a knife at him and pinned him to the wall. In Nny's fit of anger he grabbed Psycho Doughboy and, using the hole that already existed through his head, Nny pinned him to the wall beside Mr. Eff.

Nny- I will not be controlled by you! I won't listen to you two anymore! Squee is a good kid who would never hurt me! And I would never hurt him! That's that! There's nothing more to debate over! I'm through talking to you!

Nny turned and headed out the door, but that didn't stop him from catching Mr. Eff's last words to Nny.

Mr. Eff- Prove that he is as you say and that you can really control yourself without us, bring him here to us tomorrow.

Nny continued walking, but that didn't stop him from thinking back to what Mr. Eff was saying. Nny was worried about putting Squee in dangers way by bringing him to Nny's house. But, he didn't want to think about that right now all he wanted was a Cherry Fizz Wiz.

-End of Chapter 5-


End file.
